


Gone Astray

by PadawanMine



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' life crumbled around him a year ago. He lost everything in one foul swoop. It's taken time and hard work but he finally has things under control. No longer the naive child he once was he just needs to find his own place in life. Charles knows there are no happy endings for him and not even with the re-entry of his mate into his life will change that. </p><p>Or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**MISSING MUTANT**  
Have you seen Charles Xavier? 16 year old Xavier has not been seen since Tuesday. His age and omega designation put him at particular risk. Anyone with information about Xavier should contact the police via the emergency line quoting case number 8954.  
  
**PARENTS ARRESTED**  
The mother and step-father of missing boy Charles Xavier were arrested in the early hours of this morning after police uncovered evidence of their participation in a human trafficking ring. Experts have suggested that they planned to sell the child to the highest bidder after a string of poor financial decisions bankrupted the family. Diary entries discovered have led police to believe that Xavier left home of his own free will after manifesting as a telepath and uncovering the Marko’s plans. Xavier, 16, is still missing.  
  
**ONE YEAR ON - THE MARKO TRIALS**  
One year has passed since America watched in horror the trials of Kurt and Sharon Marko. Found guilty of several counts of child abuse and human trafficking offences the Marko's will likely never leave prison. The information and evidence gathered through their trial led to the eventual dismantling of a large scale omega trafficking ring.  
  
Westchester Police have been commended for their tireless work gathering the necessary evidence to secure the convictions. The catalyst for the initial investigation and subsequent arrests of the Marko's was mutant omega Charles Xavier, Sharon Marko's son from her first marriage. Xavier went missing one year ago, he has yet to be found. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing boy Charles Xavier doesn't consider himself missing, it is rather a subjective term after all. Missing implies that he needs to be found and that most certainly isn't true.

Erik regrets very few things in his life like he regrets his one and only encounter with Charles Xavier. A two minute, chance meeting that has affected his whole life. His study is an explosion of newspaper articles, evidence, supposed sightings and blogs on the boy. His boy. His true omega. The morning's paper with its article will join the mural on the wall. One year and three days have passed since Erik met Charles, it feels like an eternity.  
  
  
Missing boy Charles Xavier doesn't consider himself missing, it is rather a subjective term after all. Missing implies that he needs to be found and that most certainly isn't true.  
"Chuck!" A loud greeting interrupts Charles' musing on the paper and his torrid past. He hadn't even heard Logan coming in.  
"Logan." He smiles at the alpha who walks over, perfectly at home in Charles' little flat. It's taken a long time for them to be this comfortable with one another.  
  
  
Logan's eyes are immediately drawn to the newspaper and the headline that Charles was studying when he walked in. He wonders rather loudly in his head how to venture the topic- it's his not very subtle way of telling Chuck that he'll always listen if he wants to talk. Chuck stays silent while Logan busies himself pouring coffee. He waits a moment longer before deciding not to let the topic drop, instead Logan decides on the blunt approach.  
"You alright?" He asks Chuck gruffly, gesturing at the paper. The picture is a year old but is indisputably Charles even with shorter hair and posher clothes. The image makes Logan consider how the kid has got away without anyone recognising him for so long, he suspects that Chuck is a far stronger telepath than he lets on.  
  
  
Listening to the background noise of Logan's thoughts, Charles is touched by the care and consideration behind them, the alpha has shown him more kindness in the past year than his so-called family did for the past 16.  
  
Stealing is wrong, Charles knows this but he needs to eat and he can't be seen. He doesn't dare show his face in case Kurt hears of him. The bank was risky enough but he had to get the money out or he wouldn't be able to afford anywhere to live. The man must be pissed that he's lost his little money-maker, not to mention the wallet that Charles took. Besides, Charles is only taking the food that people have left, if they don't want it then surely it's not stealing. The half plate of cold chips just left on a table outside the cafe looks heavenly after a day without. Charles berates himself mentally for his lack of preparation, he should have raided the kitchens before he left. The cafe is quiet, it's too early for the tea time rush and there's only one man sat outside. It's easy for Charles to stay invisible while he eats, wolfing down the fries like he's scared they'll disappear.  
"Hey kid." The man sat on the other table calls. Charles jumps violently. No one is supposed to see him. "I can smell you kid," the man says after a moment where Charles is desperately holding his breath with fear. "I'm a policeman," he continues, "well, training to be one anyway." Charles debates whether he can flee before the man grabs him. He gently delves into the man's brain and sees what he'd missed when hiding himself, the man is a mutant and he doesn't know Kurt. Charles hesitates a moment longer. "I'll buy you a meal," the man offers as a bribe. His name is Logan, Charles feels no guilt at using his powers again to check the man. Logan is a mutant, a feral with extraordinary senses. He really had smelled Charles, smelled the hunger and the fear that Charles hadn't realised he was exuding. The man does only have good intentions though and Charles is just so scared and alone. He releases the mental hold that renders him invisible and holds out a trembling hand to the man.  
"I'm Charles."  
  
Logan is the big brother Charles had never realised he wanted. He's also the only person Charles has ever trusted with his true identity.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Charles says, sighing in a way that contradicts his words. When Logan opens his mouth to continue the questioning Charles changes the subject. "Hey." He frowns. "Isn't it your first day at 31st? The day you meet your new partner?" Dismal reminder of his past pushed aside, Charles feels a tremendous amount of pride for Logan who is a newly qualified policeman, recently assigned to the missing persons unit. It's a great honour for a new police officer and Logan is going to be amazing at it. The abrupt turnaround was not subtle but it does the trick and Logan allows Charles to wallow in his own head.  
  
  
Logan Howlett reports for work with the 31st division an hour later. He's not nervous, just anticipatory of the role. It's important work. Missing persons had seemed like a good idea when he signed up, with his feral sense of smell he would be the ultimate tracker dog. His new partner is the experienced Erik Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr is a formidable legend within the ranks, obsessive and brilliant. Exceedingly pro-mutant in a world that isn't quite sure what to make of the new kind of people. The man in question is yet to arrive though so Logan takes the time to stake out his office. There are several cold cases spread across the walls, the largest one of which is covered with photos of Charles. Logan shifts uncomfortably when he looks at the wall, Lehnsherr has dozens of pictures of Charles adorning the walls, there are photocopies of diary entries, maps with markers, it makes him feel almost guilty thinking of Charles back in his apartment. Maybe he can convince Charles to see Lehnsherr and call off the search. A sharp cough breaks into Logan's thoughts.  
"Howlett?" A gruff voice asks. Logan looks over at the newcomer and gives Lehnsherr a quick appraisal. The man is tall, well-built though not particularly muscled, his eyes are sharp and studying Logan in turn.  
"Pleased to meet'cha."  
  
There is a seemingly endless amount of paperwork for Logan to work through and he fills in form after form keeping his mouth shut about what a waste of time this is. The pile is less than half done when Logan decides he needs a smoke. The feral part of his nature was not built for office work. Lehnsherr says nothing when he stalks out of the room but follows behind. Logan snaps the end off a cigar and stares out into the dreary world enjoying the open space.  
"What made you join missing persons?" Logan starts, he'd almost forgotten that Lehnsherr was there. The man is unusually quiet.   
"Met a kid," he says, puffing on the now lit cigar, "he ran away from hell. He's happy now but it got me thinkin' about the kids that don't wanna go missing." Lehnsherr nods, lighting his own slim cigarette.  
"Kid yours?" he asks and Logan can't help the snort that escapes him.  
"Kid didn't leave hell to tie himself into a relationship. Omega," he says by way of explanation, "he's like a kid brother." After that Logan fancies he sees the barest beginnings of respect from the older cop.  
  
  
Logan and Charles share an evening meal at Charles’ flat celebrating the end of the day. Logan is suffering from a serious case of hero worship of his partner and Charles spends the evening being regaled by tales and accomplishments of the intimidating Lehnsherr.  
“He found one kid after six months of searching!” Logan enthuses. Charles doesn't feel the same level of amazement but Logan’s enjoyment is contagious. “He's looking for you,” Login admits after a while. The blunt statement shocks Charles, more so when he sees the wall of investigation in Logan's mind. He hadn't expected that anyone would care about one missing child, especially not one that's presumed dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you met my partner?" Logan asks.  
> "Yeah," Charles answers quietly. "We've met before."

It's instinctive to be invisible when outside, to give everyone around him a nudge to look the other. Charles doesn't like to be out in the open, the city is too big and he is too small. It makes him too vulnerable, too weak. He's always been weak. He wishes that he could hide from the cameras and technology as easily as he hides from people, he longs to ditch the hoodies and ridiculous hats for his old cardigans and comfortable clothes but he must not be recognised, he must not be seen.  
  
Eyes slide away from him as he walks through the precinct. The cameras will show a scruffy youth in a hoodie. One of probably a hundred to pass through the halls. Logan’s office is tucked away in a corner of the third floor, his name is handwritten on a piece of paper stuck next to a plaque proclaiming ‘Detective E. Lehnsherr’. The door is unlocked so Charles heads in. The room is devoid of people, neither Logan or E. Lehnsherr are there despite Logan's invitation to meet them both. The two men must have popped out for lunch or something. Charles looks around, the room would be any unassuming office if it wasn't for the walls. Walls which Charles stares at in disbelief. There is everything you could think of to do with him plastered across one quarter of the magnolia paint. If he didn't know that the office belonged to policemen he would be bloody creeped out. The wall looks like the deranged monument of an obsessed man. There's noise outside the door and Charles feels around for minds, giving himself an idea of where the people are, there are several people a small distance away but nobody actively heading towards him. He doesn't know how he feels about the wall of his past, he feels a little sick actually looking at the photos of his naive younger self. He’s suddenly certain that he does not want to rejoin society, having been gone for a year he would be a sensational story, a freak show for the media.   
  
One of the minds begins to move, rapidly walking towards the office. It’s moving too quickly for Charles to check who it is so he uses the minimum amount of power to trick the eyes. The man enters the room and Charles almost releases his mental hold in shock. It's the policeman - his mate. His fated alpha. Charles can almost feel the blood draining from his face, his limbs turning icy cold. The policeman, Logan's partner, how can they be the same person? There's just no way that he will meet Lehnsherr now. Goddamn, Logan and his stories weaving Lehnsherr as some kind of hero. He can feel his eyes filling up and there’s a huge rock in his throat that’s making it hard to gulp in air.  Charles tries desperately to choke down the tears, he needs to leave, he needs to-  
"Who's there?" Charles whirls back around to face Lehnsherr, the policeman can't see him -he can’t! How does he know there's someone there? It’s deja vu from when he first met Logan. Lehnsherr is staring at the place where Charles is stood. The policeman doesn't look angry, merely curious but all Charles can hear is what he heard a year ago.  
  
 _Go away kid, I have real work to do.  
_  
Charles stares at his mate for a moment longer and flees the room.  
  
  
Logan returns to his office after lunch hoping he hasn't missed Chuck popping by. He’d got the text but technology doesn’t seem to like him and the damned phone had switched off and on again and by the time he’d replied Chuck was probably waiting at the station. It’s been a bloody good day, Logan and Erik are finally going out into the field this afternoon, looking for a student from the university. He's excited to begin some real work. Logan can hear only one heart beating through the door as he heads in and he’s disappointed that it’s only Erik stood staring at the doorway.  
"Someone was here," Lehnsherr says absently, still staring at the doorway. Logan inhales and smiles as he recognises the scent, his smile fades immediately though as he also scents rancid fear.  
"What did you do?" He turns on Erik, furious. "What did you do to Chuck?" There's a flicker of surprise through Erik's expression.  
"Chuck?" he asks. "There was someone here- I could feel the metal they were carrying but I couldn't see them," he trails off slightly, "that your little brother?" Logan nods unhappily.  
"He was scared.” The feral allows his true nature to shine through. “If I find you upset him Lehnsherr there'll be hell to pay."  
  
  
Charles is definitely not avoiding Logan that evening. He's just busy, really, really busy, doing stuff. Logan knocks on the door for the third time, Charles can feel Logan’s agitation rising when there’s no response. Apparently Logan isn't taking no for an answer.  
"I can smell that you're there Chuck." He calls through the letterbox. It sounds like a warning so Charles relents and lets the alpha in. It's awkward between them and it feels like when they first met and Charles was paranoid and scared of everyone. Logan did at least have the courtesy to bring dinner which they tuck into before the inquisition begins. "So you met my partner?" Logan asks. Charles nods, he can tell by Logan’s mood that going to end up telling the man everything. Then he's going to have to deal with Logan's pity and probably find a new apartment, undoubtedly both Logan and this apartment are too close to Lehnsherr. A heartfelt sigh escapes Charles, he'd just become happy here, safe and settled with his big brother living just a few floors away. "Erik said he couldn't see you though?" Logan ventures when it becomes apparent that Charles is not going to willingly offer any information. Any other time Charles would have found the older man's attempt at gentle questioning amusing but he couldn’t even muster a smile. Logan is usually the bluntest person Charles knows, he makes a bull in a china shop look dainty and graceful.  
"Yeah," Charles answers quietly. "We've met before." Logan intakes air sharply and Charles can hear the thoughts that float through Logan's mind, none of them are good. "He," Charles begins, "he-" he breaks off, the words are too hard to say aloud. He pushes the memory at Logan.    
  
_Go away kid.  
_  
The memory plays in both their minds, Lehnsherr's rough growl dominating. Then Logan is watching as in the memory Charles tries to reach for the arm of the policeman, to try again and get help because his parents are really, actually trying to sell him and he needs someone on his side and then there's a shock when his hand touches the policeman's arm. A physical shock like static electricity. The kind of shock that tells you that you've met your soulmate and then Logan is watching as the policeman stares at Chuck in disbelief and doesn't say a word. Lehnsherr just sits there and stares at Chuck. The last thought taken from Charles memory as he flees from the policeman echoes through Logan's brain.  
  
 __Even my soulmate doesn't want me.  
  
  
Logan is planning Lehnsherr's death terribly loudly and Charles can't help but overhear. He frowns disapprovingly but doesn't bother to argue. In a twisted way it's sweet that Logan is so angry on his behalf. He finds it comforting that someone actually cares about him. They move on to safer, kinder topics as soon as they realise the evening is at an impasse and there’s no use dredging up memories.   
  
  
Logan is pissy the next morning, he thinks it’s rather understandable though. Especially considering that he finds Lehnsherr is in the office when he arrives staring at the shrine dedicated to Chuck’s life. It’s too much for Logan after last night. He can still hear the heartbreaking thoughts from Chuck’s memories. He loses his temper.  
"Why are you looking for him anyway?" He growls, gesturing wildly at the wall. "You don't fuckin' deserve your mate, you bloody left him to his shithead parents." Erik has never seen Logan so angry except when the enigmatic Chuck is involved. The words that Logan spits are nothing that Erik hasn't told himself one hundred times, except-  
"You know Charles," he accuses Howlett. Logan has to know Charles because Erik has never told anyone about how he found and lost his soulmate. There is a moment of horrified silence between the two policemen before Erik works it out. "Your Chuck, that's him?" Logan curses a storm and walks out. Erik pays him no heed, he finally has a link, a lead to his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why?" Charles asks before he can help himself. Lehnsherr blinks as if he doesn't understand the premise of the question.  
> "Because you're mine," he says as if he hadn't left Charles miserable and alone a year ago.

Logan doesn’t say anything about Lensherr and Charles doesn’t like to ask. They dance around the topic before Logan leaves for work, neither saying anything but both thinking terribly loudly. The monumentally bad mood that Logan is in gives Charles a headache. Regardless he has to go out and buy food today or the two of them will starve. Charles is no masterchef but he’s good enough at most meals. Wrapped in another horrible hoodie he heads out of the flat shortly after Logan. He’ll head to the market today, all of the people will make shopping easier, less noticeable in the crowds. There is one mind moving towards him in the halls of the flats, it seems non-threatening so Charles keeps going.  
  
Charles can hear footsteps as the mind moves closer, he turns the corner and takes one look at the visitor. It’s Lehnsherr in his policeman’s uniform. Charles can feel himself paling. It’s too late- Lehnsherr has seen him, unless, unless he can erase the memory, he can-  
"Don't, please!" Lehnsherr cries as if he's the mindreader. Charles can feel himself trembling, he probably couldn't even render himself invisible if he tried. He can't focus on anything but his mate. The man looks wretched. Charles’ traitorous body wants to curl up with the man and bask in the close proximity of the other half of his soul. "Please," Lehnsherr repeats. Charles slides to the floor in the middle of the corridor unable to hold himself up any longer. Lehnsherr walks forwards carefully, cautiously, like Charles is some skittish animal and maybe Charles is. He stops a meter away and joins Charles on the floor, close enough to talk, too far to touch. "I never stopped looking," Lehnsherr says eventually when the silence between them becomes overwhelming.  
"Why?" Charles asks before he can help himself. Lehnsherr blinks as if he doesn't understand the premise of the question.  
"Because you're mine," he says as if he hadn't left Charles miserable and alone a year ago.  
"You don't want me," Charles argues in disbelief. "You just stood there," _left me to be sold._ The rest of the thought echoes in both of their brains even though it had not been said aloud. Erik despairs as he inches towards Charles. He's waiting for the younger man to tell him to stop, to go away. Charles stays silent but his eyes are suspiciously bright. When he's close enough that they are almost touching Erik holds out his hand in offering.  
"It's nice to meet you," he says, "I'm Erik Lehnsherr." Charles reaches out towards Erik's hand finally closes the gap between them.  
  
  
Charles' bright eyes drip with tears now that they're finally touching and Erik tugs the boy into his lap and cradles him. He's elated to have Charles in his arms at last but terrified, Charles is so fragile, like a cracked windscreen he will either shatter or be repaired. He also strong though, the strongest person that Erik has met. No one could mistake him for being weak. They sit, curled into one another, taking comfort before they have to talk, to ask the hard questions and decide about the future. Eventually they relocate to Charles’ flat, shopping forgotten as they bask in the warm presence of each other. The day drags on until it’s late and Logan is knocking on the door. Erik rises to let the other alpha in. Logan and Charles exchange significant glances before Logan nods and gets up to go.   
“It’s okay.” Erik stops him. “I should be going.”   
“Will you return?” The words escape before Charles can stop them. He cringes at the neediness _pathetic boy_ but Erik seems pleased.  
“I’ll visit tomorrow for dinner?” he suggests, “I can bring take-out.” It’s perfect for Charles who is completely overwhelmed right now. He needs time to process and take in everything that has happened.  
  
  
The days that follow are the most fun that Charles has had in years. There are dates to the cinema and Erik seems to be trying to visit every restaurant in the city with Charles at his side. They talk and laugh and spend time getting to know one another. They’re evenly matched in terms of intelligence and wit and they discuss topics from music to politics. They agree to disagree on many things and Charles finally begins planning for a real future. He wants to go back to school and study, Erik supports him all the way sending information about grants and courses and everything is a far cry from the past. The days are so amazing that when his nights are filled with nightmares and dreams of the past Charles’ wonders if it’s payment for the sudden influx of happiness in his life. He wonders when it’s all going to fall down.  
  
_"I found someone." Charles can hear Kurt talking to his mother. They don't know that he's stood before them, they're planning something, he needs to know what they're plotting so that he can plan his escape._  
 _"Really?" His mother replies, she sounds worried, a thin quality to her tone that he doubts Kurt notices._  
 _"Yes," Kurt continues, "a real gentleman who's been after a pretty omega for some time." Charles can feel bile rising in his throat as he realises they're referring to him. They're planning to sell him like bloody cattle. He can hear Kurt's thoughts, his internal sniggering at the word 'gentleman'. The man pictured in Kurt's head is old, older than Kurt himself and has a terribly cruel smile and harsh eyes. Kurt is unbelievably pleased. If Charles was to bond with someone then his partner would receive half of the trusts and the man has promised Kurt half of the money._  
 _"But-" his mother says and Charles feels a ridiculous hope that she will defend him, that she will tell Kurt that you can't sell people, "-what if we get caught?" At the conclusion of her sentence Charles backs away. He stumbles through the house into the nearest bathroom and retches. Now he knows the truth and he's never been more grateful that he kept his powers secret._  
  
Though they've discussed a million topics, they haven’t exactly talked about everything from the past. They’ve fixed things between themselves and the friendship that they share is pure and kind and everything that Charles could ever hope for. He wishes that some things could stay buried forever, why won’t the ghosts leave him alone? They taunt him at night and the bags under his eyes grow and exhaustion looms. As it goes on and on he can sense the growing concern that Erik feels. Erik’s worry undercoats everything as he brings Charles meals and sleep remedies and articles on insomnia but nothing stops the nightmares.   
  
_"What do you mean we have no money?"_  
 _"Exactly what I said you stupid bitch." Kurt and his mother are fighting again. Charles can hear the frustration rising in Kurt’s voice, almost as much as he can feel the anger. It will undoubtedly become physical. "If your stupid son didn't spend so much money going to school," there's a murmur that Charles can't hear before Kurt continues, "he's an omega, what does he need a brain for? It doesn't take years of education to spread your legs." Charles cringes as he eavesdrops on their argument. He can literally feel the hatred that Kurt feels towards him, the heir to the stupid Xavier trusts. Charles doesn't care about the money though, he'd give it all up to get his dad back, his brilliant, loving father._  
 _"What are we going to tell the neighbours?"_  
 _"Brat's being sent to a finishing school." Charles can almost hear the shrug that Kurt gives._   
  
Charles can feel that Erik wants to ask but isn’t sure that it’s his place, isn’t sure if he’ll push Charles away. It finally comes to a head when Charles collapses, sleep deprived and worn out. He wakes to the sounds of Erik on the telephone to an of of hours doctors service.  
“I'm okay,” he tells Erik who finally snaps.   
“You’re not okay!” He insists and he doesn’t sound angry, even after everything. He’s not frustrated that Charles is lying, he’s worried and scared that he’s losing him. A hundred moments of Charles looking tired and scared and confused flit through Erik's mind and Charles finally relents. He takes Erik’s hand and they hide together, in the dark, away from reality to finally broach the past. They talk for hours until the sun starts to rise and they hold one another to ward off the demons and it might not stop the nightmares but it does help.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll wait forever if you ask me to."

Erik looks ridiculously handsome all of the time but Charles can definitely appreciate the cut of the suit the man is wearing. He's glad that he dressed up too though he certainly doesn't compare in his own suit. Erik coughs and smiles gently as Charles realises he's made himself invisible out of habit. Erik holds out his arm and Charles takes it, thankful for the strength that Erik gives him. His life still feels like a dream, like he will wake up and the kindness and love will disappear.  
  
The meal is wonderful, the restaurant the right side of friendly and the food delicious. Erik seems on edge for the whole date though and Charles resists the temptation to take a peek at what’s wrong, he desperately hopes he hasn’t upset Erik, that the man isn’t searching for a kind way to call this whole thing off-  
“Charles.” Erik’s voice drags him back to the moment and Charles manages a weak smile. Erik fidgets as he talks, one hand digging through the pocket of his dinner jacker as he places the other over Charles’ on the tabletop. “I had an ulterior motive for inviting you out tonight,” he admits, stroking the soft skin beneath his fingertips. “I have been privileged to get to know you as a wonderful, intelligent and kind person and I want to spend my forever with you.” Erik takes a visible, deep breath. “What I’m trying to ask, Charles, is; will you marry me?” Charles’ jaw drops and his ears pound, he thinks he might cry when Erik produces a ring from his pocket. It’s perfect, Erik is perfect, far too good for him. All of his insecurities push to the surface invading his consciousness.     
  
" __But it's perfect, whoever marries the brat gets the trust."  
  
Back in the present Erik is waiting, there's no anger at the delay, no annoyance visible in his eyes. He places his hand gently over Charles'.  
"It's okay," he whispers, "you can say no. I'll wait forever if you ask me to." And Charles knows that Erik is telling the truth because he can read Erik's thoughts and he can see the look in his eyes and he can feel the depth of devotion that Erik feels towards him.  
"Yes," Charles says, looking Erik straight in the eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you." And yes, he's terrified, and this is probably the scariest thing he’s ever agreed to do but he has a chance at happiness and he's going to cling to it with both hands.  

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read unfortunately. Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
